


Участливость - двигатель дружбы

by Outcaster



Series: Цикл "Двигатели" [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Het, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Routine, University
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outcaster/pseuds/Outcaster
Summary: Когда надвигается страшная буря под именем "сессия"Немного страданий, обсуждение каждой из зол и понимание того, что не все настолько ужасно
Series: Цикл "Двигатели" [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743517





	Участливость - двигатель дружбы

Если студент умный - он сдает экзамены без проблем.

Если студент умный и умеет давить на жалость - он имеет все шансы на автомат.

Если же Бог обделил студента в обоих качествах - он поет "Иду топиться" и готовится к бесконечной серии пересдач.

\- Боже, за что нам все эти страдания, - почти взвыл Хюнинкай, глядя на принесенную стопку литературы с поста библиотекаря. - Я ж не осилю этот материал до сессии.

\- А я говорила тебе, будь на лекциях внимательнее, или хотя бы хитри в меру, - отозвалась Сэрин, сидящая напротив него со стопкой поменьше, но уже на сдачу учебников. - Вон, те лекции, что я для себя на диктофон ставила на подстраховку, в их ужасном качестве со всеми фоновыми сопровождающими, теперь отстающие готовы выкупать за баснословные суммы. А я что - а я хоть за бесплатно могу их отдать, особенно на радостях об автомате.

\- Боюсь, даже это не поможет - в голову не лезет что-то сложнее терминологии о литературных процессах. И это только с начала семестра материал… О, вон и Субин идет - а говорил, что на всю пару задержат.

\- Всем привет, - вяло махнул тот, почти падая на стул с рюкзаком в обнимку. Прикрыв глаза, он немного приподнял руку и указал ею в сторону Кая: - Благие вести - завтра вашу группу по латыни так сильно третировать не будут, на нас оторвались по полной программе. Причем, так и сказал препод, когда я уходил: "Передашь своим друзьям, что у них завтра курорт будет по сравнению с вашим планом работ".

Сэрин чуть торжествующе хмыкнула.

\- Ну так правильно - мы удовлетворили ее статистикой сдачи работ по срокам, пока еще велось дистанционное обучение, она нас в ответ удовлетворила низкой нагрузкой во время экзамена. Все логично, никаких несоответствий. А многие, к тому же, еще и перегнали норму набора за семестр, и это дало дополнительный бонус-бонэ-бонум.

\- И правда логично. Наша группа как никогда забила на все, когда с весны выяснилось, что в универ ходить вообще не надо. А теперь очная сессия - и здравствуйте, мы рады встрече. Теперь все будут плакаться, сетовать на зверский режим и оправдываться всеми возможными средствами, - вздохнул Субин, и чуть более ясным взглядом осмотрел Хюнинкая. - Зачем тебе столько книг, дружище? Ты же вроде справлялся с материалом, получал адекватные баллы, на сдачу вполне можешь претендовать.

\- С материалом справлялся, а с его усвоением - не очень. Тем более, после того, как я просмотрел все списки литературы к самим жестким предметам, стало очевидно, что в помощь либо Бог нужен, либо пробудившееся милосердие преподавателя. Судя по тому, что второй предмет в ее списках мы получали автоматом все, то надеяться стоит лишь на первый вариант - второй уже исчерпан.

\- Погоди-ка, ты хочешь сказать, что это все первоисточники для программы в оригинале? Но, во-первых, такой объем пока и правда не для нас, а, во-вторых, поэтому все и пользуются хитростями с использованием одной хрестоматии, куда вынесены все ключевые моменты…

\- Это бесполезно, я уже объясняла ему, - прервала его девушка. - Столько раз повторяла, насколько это ненужная вещь, особенно сейчас, когда времени в обрез, а он все не слушает и пытается совершить геракловский подвиг. Кстати, до сих пор считаю, что мы маялись дурью, и вместо той же "Илиады" могли больше углубиться в сами мифы, а не вещать о бессмертном Гомере, но это неважно. Так вот, запомни мои слова - через неделю, когда до экзамена останется всего одна ночь, он вспомнит об этих словах и все же вернется либо к варианту хрестоматии, либо к их кратким описаниям и великому интернету.

\- Я вообще-то все слышу, - пробурчал Кай и снова уткнулся в книгу, не переворачивая страницу уже пять минут.

\- Именно поэтому мы и говорим об этом. Помнится, что да, некоторых текстов в ней действительно не хватало, и приходилось прибегать уже к другой прелести технологий - полная версия текста, комбинация Ctrl+F и ключевое слово, после чего громадина из абракадабры превращается в переход к тому малю-ю-ю-юсенькому абзацу, который тебе так нужен для темы.

\- От Енджуна лайфхак, да? - хитро улыбнулся Субин, уловив знакомость трюка. - Интересно, он проболтался о своем главном секрете успеха на потоке в учебе уже после того, как вы встречаться начали?

На лице у Сэрин растянулась ответная улыбка от уха до уха, за которой та обычно прятала крайнюю степень раздраженности и готовую контратаку:

\- О, Супин, - начала она, намеренно коверкая имя в кличку, которая появилась в их кругу после очередной темы по латыни, - очень мило, что ты так обеспокоен чужими отношениями и "секретами успеха", которые, оказывается, другими тоже могут использоваться еще с периода конца школы. Но нет, ты сам его выдал, к сожалению. И открою тебе маленькую тайну - очень несвоевременно поднимать подобный контекст, когда люди встречаться начали всего неделю назад, - после этого каждому из троицы послышался затаенный рык, но никто не подал и виду, что что-то слышал, предпочитая вместо этого закрыть тему и перейти снова к насущному.

\- Ладно, что насчет второго языка? - Субин сдался под натиском, понимая, что для продолжения шуток не та атмосфера из-за нагнетающего приближения сессии. - В конце концов, каждый из нас попал к разным преподавателям, и мне интересно, как каждый из нас пережил свое.

\- Ну, - начал Кай, - нас очень сильно щадили что в течение семестра, что на зачете, обойдясь лишь самыми легкими вопросами, поэтому все в группе выходили из кабинета как минимум с проходным баллом.

\- Повезло, на самом деле повезло, потому что нам поблажек не давали: гоняли что по лексике, что по грамматике, и никаких отступлений влево-вправо от темы. Либо четко по теме, либо ноль, пересдача и до встрече в конце лета.

\- А я автоматом… - скромно протянула Сэрин, зная, насколько щепетильна эта тема. - Потому что и преподаватель щадил, и я в группе побольше других пахала. Все же заметно, когда давали десять сочинений, и в каждом ты писал сам и четко по теме, пока остальные искали готовое или вбивали в переводчик с корейского. Особенно на лексике отображается.

\- На начальных уровнях особо заметно различие и уровень, с которым пишет человек честно и через другие источники, так что ты молодец, - протянул Субин, потрепав девушку по голове и взлохматив прическу. - Хотя, это был большой риск со стороны преподавателя, потому что в администрации начали жестко поступать "по-принципиальному".

\- Вовремя они это сделали, конечно, - пробурчал Хюнинкай. - В то время, как остальные универы давным-давно позакрывали сессию автоматом и оценили народ по текущим отметкам, нас мучают до последнего, еще и с выходом на учебу. Нет, соглашусь, в чем-то это отличный ход, но не на фоне остальных заведений.

\- Я уже устал слышать крики злорадства от Бомгю с Тэхеном, что они уже месяц как свободны от рабства без мучений, пока мне надо учить горы материала, - вздохнул Субин. Его друзья решили учиться в другом городе, так что им оставалось только часто общаться через соцсети. Через некоторое время выяснился твист - с Каем они были тоже пару лет как знакомы благодаря общим интересам и совместно созданной беседе, в которой все трое являлись главными администраторами. - Не, они, конечно, классные ребята, пошли на техническую специальность, в чем-то страдали даже похлеще нашего, но я не могу им не завидовать.

\- Карма все воздаст, - с непроницаемым лицом сказала Сэрин, словно применяя эту фразу не только к одной ситуации. - В любом случае, везет в одном - жди неудач с другой стороны или в другом времени.

\- Почему у меня ощущение, что меня прокляли?

\- Это правда глаза колет, тебе кажется.

\- Так, ладно, брейк, ребята, я правда хочу сосредоточиться на этой книге, - среагировал Хюнинкай, пока атмосфера не накалилась по новой.

\- Тогда ты выбрал неудачную книгу - на ней сосредоточиться можно либо в полном одиночестве, либо в гробу, что почти одно и то же. Это один из самых жестких первоисточников, где на первых же пяти страницах можно получить вывих мозга, потерять суть прочитанного, логику происходящего и смысл жизни до кучи.

\- Понял, откладываю на потом или сразу ищу цифровую копию.

\- Да уж, по сравнению с литературой курс переводоведения выглядит как конфетка. И конспекты с лекций дают, и вопросы чисто по материалу, который есть на руках, и написано доходчиво, и на самих лекциях заслушаться можно с того, как понятно рассказывают и иллюстрируют, - вздохнула Сэрин, вспоминая единственный недостаток в нехватке мест для всего потока, из-за чего некоторые либо валили с пары, либо теснились с другими на весьма ограниченном пространстве.

\- И сдавать легко, потому что даже не ограничили в использовании гаджетов для перевода практической части, - подхватил Кай. Для него в том числе, такая лазейка стала спасительной в поиске информации на билет, и оставалось в конце лишь делать честные глаза, говорившие "я использовал технику только для перевода слов, правда-правда".

\- То есть, нашей группе не за что беспокоиться будет, когда экзамен пройдет у нас? - уточнил на всякий случай Субин, тревожась, что это может быть лишь разовой акцией.

\- Точно-точно. Староста еще потом уточняла среди остальных, было ли это повсеместным, и ответ был строго положительным.

\- Ваша староста или…

\- Лучше молчи.

\- Понял, затыкаюсь.

На какое-то время повисла тишина: Кай искал более-менее читаемую литературу, Сэрин отвлеклась на сообщение, звук оповещения которого стоял только на Ёнджуна, а Субин просто запрокинул голову назад, закрыв глаза и отдыхая после потрепавшего нервы экзамена и разговора.

Все же, говорить на больные темы очень странно - они одновременно накручивают все больше и в то же время помогают расслабиться через понимание, что не все настолько страшно.

\- Посреди такого бедлама с чисто умственной нагрузкой очень не хватает спорта, - внезапно подал голос Субин. - Если б хотя бы на часок в неделю была возможность выйти на площадку и побросать мяч, не думая о тех же тропах и стилистических фигурах, жизнь была б немного проще.

\- Согласна, - кивнула Сэрин. - Сейчас бы с радостью пошла на бадминтон даже в обязаловку поотбивать волан, представляя при этом посыл некоторых преподов на все четыре стороны с их требованиями, но что поделать - зачет закрыт, все баллы есть, даже такой недомастер, как я, получил твердую пятерку.

\- А инвентарь так просто не достанешь, - мрачно закончил Кай. - Тут иногда не знаешь, насколько впроголодь жить будешь и в каких условиях, не то что думать, где бы купить тот же мяч баскетбольный.

Послышался дружный тройной вздох.

Тут мобильный Субина отобразил входящий вызов от незнакомого номера, на что он недоуменно приподнял бровь и ответил на звонок. Спустя пару поддакиваний и одного "Я понял, спасибо" он завершил вызов и обратился к ребятам:

\- Мне надо идти, только что из деканата звонили. Похоже, у меня недостает какого-то документа, и срочно нужно мое присутствие. Был рад увидеться после стольких месяцев сидения на телефонах, так что ни пуха с экзаменами, я пошел.

\- К черту! - полетело тому в спину от двух голосов, на что Субин ярко улыбнулся и покинул библиотеку.

Через пару минут нервно зашевелилась Сэрин, вертя в руках телефон. Хюнинкай понимающе улыбнулся:

\- У вас сейчас свидание с Ёнджуном намечается, да? Если надо идти, я не держу, как раз разберусь с литературой.

Кратко кивнув и пробормотав "спасибо", девушка извинилась за то, что не могла остаться дольше, и направилась к стойке библиотекаря чтобы сдать учебники и отправиться на встречу, которая по очевидным причинам могла стать возможной не слишком часто, как того хотелось.

В итоге Кай остался за столом один.

Он и правда не чувствовал себя брошенным - в конце концов, их отношения заранее строились на том, что каждый из троицы не мог подолгу оставаться рядом, а потому каждые мгновения вместе ощущались по-настоящему ценными и приносили особое удовлетворение. Да, они часто разбегаются в стороны, но каждый раз все равно сходятся вместе, и в этом была прелесть их дружбы.

А ведь ее могло и не быть, не поинтересуйся он у едва знакомой одногруппницы, что же такого она пишет во время лекции, где смысл этого был равен нулю, а после - поддержав вступившего в разговор студента с их потока.

Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, Хюнинкай направился опять к библиотекарю, вручив всю стопку ему обратно и прося найти хрестоматийный сборник того же материала. Позже он подтрунит над своими друзей в ответ, они все вместе посмеются над этим эпизодом и наверняка пойдут все вместе праздновать сдачу последних экзаменов.

Его участливость стала главным двигателем их дружбы, и он определенно ни о чем не жалеет.


End file.
